New Adventures
by Stephanusrex
Summary: 5 years passed since the whole inheritance case. Now Lala is 12 years old. What kind of new adventures she will get into. It is the sequal of the New Life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.

Chapter 1: 5 years later.

5 years passed since Lala learned her inheritance. Now she is 12 years old and she changed a lot. Now she still wears similar clothes like before but she tries to change them time to time. Moreover she grew her hair out and now it reaches the middle of her back. That's why most of the time she wears it in ponytail. She still wears the necklace that Luna gave her moreover now she has earrings to. They are simple silver earrings. She still plays a lot with Abraham who finished the dog school a few years ago. He is a very loyal dog but there are cases when he thinks with his stomach instead of his brain. Lala continued playing the guitar she even went to some music competitions too. Unfortunately she won only one time and one time she received a special award. The other times she was the third or fouth one. Hovewer it didn't make her sad because she liked that when the audience clapped because of her songs she played. Moreover Lala tried a lot of other things. For example she tried modelling, so she went on a shooting trial, but she wasn't choosen and because of Lola she went a pageant too. She didn't win but she got the second place and because of this everybody was surprised, but Lala said it was the first and last time she did this because she hated wearing all those makeup and the other girls were very vain and tried to make Lala lose. So after this Lala never tried to go another pageant. But she played baseball more and the last 3 years they were the state champions. Of course good things happened with the Loud sisters too. Lori left her old workplace and started work as secretary in a multinational company. She received more money and she had to work just a bit more, so she had time for Lala too. Luna gathered her courage and called Sam to invite her somewhere to talk. They haven't talk since the bad luck incident because Sam said she didn't want to do anything with someone who is this cold hearted. They went to drink a coffee and Luna explained everything and asked Sam to give her a new chance. Because Sam saw she learned her lesson and heard how she and the others treated Lala she gave Luna a second chance. And now they are dating again. But Luna isn't the only one who started dating. Leni tried a few times but unfortunately everyboy she went out couldn't bear her ditziness, but she didn't give it up just yet. Luan started to date with a screenwriter. Lynn hooked up with a trainer who works the local gym. Most of their dates are some kind of competition but both of them like this kind of dating. Lucy started to date too. She met a Goth boy in a bar where were a poem reading night. Lana started to date with an animal care who works in the zoo. Lola went a few dates too but because of her temper most of them ran away from her. Lisa thought dating is a waste of time right now because it is in her and her studie's way. Unfortunately Lori didn't have time for dating because of her work and taking care of Lala. And finally Lily, she started to attend the local Art University where she learning about painting. But of course she had a few dates too but she didn't create real relationship just yet. The others didn't change their workplaces. Lala's relationship with Emma and Michael became better after every day. Emma didn't change much, but now she wears a yellow shirt with blue pants. And Michael didn't much too just become taller than the girls are. They still attend the same school which didn't change anything. Lala and Michael still helped eachother with studying and now they are a couple. How did it happen? Well it happened half a year ago when they went their first Sadie Hawkins dance.

Flashback

Lala runned home as fast as she could. At home Lori prepared the dinner, when Lala came home.

''Hi Lala. Did something happen at the school?" Asked Lori but then she saw something was wrong with Lala.

''Lala what happened?" Asked Lori with concern.

''Aunt Lori help me!" Said Lala loudly.

''What happened?" Asked Lori again.

''Miiii-Miiii-." Said Lala.

''I don't understand." Said Lori.

''MICHAEL ASKED ME TO GO WITH HIM TO THE SADIE HAWKINS DANCE. And I SAID YES." Screamed Lala and then she put her hand on her mouth, because she couldn't believe that she just said that.

''Lala that's, that's wonderfull. You will need a new dress and I will make your makeup. I will make some photos too. I will call the others right away. And when he comes for you I will give him some ground rules and ask Lynn to watch over you and, and…" Said Lori with excitement.

''AUNT LORI STOP PLEASE." Screamed Lala again.

''Ohh sorry honey, what did you say?" Asked Lori who started to calm down.

After Lori calmed down a little Lala told her what happened at the school. Michael came to her with a single rose and asked her to the dance. He was very nervous, Lala was sure he would faint anytime. But that time she couldn't think clearly and said the first thing that came to her mind. After he heard the answer he smiled and said he would come for her at seven. Then he left and a minute later Lala understood what happened and she came home as fast as she could.

''So that's what happened." Said Lala and Lori nodded.

''I see. So how can I help you." Asked Lori with a smile.

''Firstly please don't do anything stupid. Pretty please." Said Lala, but Lori didn't really understood it.

''What do you mean stupid?" Asked Lori.

''Well I mean, don't scare him, don't follow us and don't meddle." Asked Lala.

''Why do you think we would do that?" Asked Lori who was a little angry because of this statement.

''Because you and the others meddled in Dad's relationships." Said Lala with an annoyed face, and Lori started to remember when she and her sisters meddled in Lincoln's relationships.

''Okay I understand we try not to meddle, but Lynn will watch over the dance and I will give some rules to Michael." Said Lori with a serious face.

''Alright I can accept this." Said Lala with a smile.

''Now what do you want to wear?" Asked Lori again.

''Well I am not sure, maybe one of my blue dress would be good." Said Lala, but Lori had a better idea.

''You know what tomorrow we will go shopping and buy a new dress." Said Lori.

''But Aunt Lori I don't think I need…." Said Lala but Lori interrupted her.

''No buts, it is your first dance and I want to make it perfect, so tomorrow we will go shopping. Now come the dinner is almost ready." Said Lori and went back to the kitchen while Lala only sighed.

The next day after school Lala and Lori went to the mall and Lori bought a new dress for Lala. Then a few days later it was Friday and Lala after she came home from the school started to prepare for the dance. Leni and Lola helped with her hair and did her make up. It wasn't much because Lala hated makeup. 10 minutes before 7 Michael arrived to Lala's home. He wore a black trousers with a white shirt and a black jacket. Moreover he had a bouquet of white tulips and roses.

''Good evening Ms Loud." Said Michael with a smile.

''Hi Michael. Lala is almost ready come on in." Said Lori and he came in.

''Do you want to drink something?" Asked Lori but Michael shocked his head.

''No thank you." Said Michael.

''So while we are waiting, I want to set up some rules." Said Lori with a serious face.

''Okay." Said Michael who started to become nervous.

''**Rule 1**: you can only touch her hand, maybe her hip if there will be slow dance. But if you try to touch any other part of her body be sure you will lose you hands." Said Lori but before Michael could say something Lori continued.

''**Rule 2**: if she asks something to drink or eat you run like the Road Runner. With one word, you will treat her like a princess." Said Lori with a serious face.

''**Rule 3**: at night it will be cold so don't you dare to forget to give her your jacket." Said Lori with a serious face.

''These are the rules for now, but don't worry Lynn will be one of the teachers who will watch the dance. So she will watch you. And finally if you violate any of the rules, Lana will introduce you to Margaret." Said Lori and Michael looked at her strangly because of the last sentence.

''Who is Margaret?" Asked Michael and Lori only smiled and that scared him.

''Lana come and show her." Said Lori and suddenly Lana appeared with a chainsaw. Lana turned it on and swinged a few times with a crazy smile, then went a little closer to Michael.

''I can cut a school bus in half in a few seconds with this cutie." Said Lana and Michael started to panic, but then.

''AUNT LANA, PUT THAT CHAINSAW AWAY." Said Lala who just appeared.

''Ahh come on I just bought this." Said Lana with a sad face.

''Aunt Lana NOW." Said Lala again.

''Fine, fine." Said Lana and went tot he garage.

After Lana went away Michael saw how Lala looked like and his jaw just dropped. Lala wore a beautifull yellow dress, which reached below of her knees. It had some flowers attached to it. And her hair was frizzled a little.

''You are beautifull." Said Michael, then he put his hand to his mouth because he thought he just thought this and didn't say. Lala blushed.

''Thank you, you look good too." Said Lala and came closer to him.

''Here I brought this for you." Said Michael and gave her the bouqeut.

''It is beautifull. Thank you." Said Lala with a smile.

''Okay children come a little closer I want to make a picture or 10." Said Lori who appeared with a camera. Lala and Michael stood next to eachother and smiled then Lori made the picture.

''Ahhhhh you are so cute together I will totally upload this picture." Said Lori.

''Aunt Lori please no." Said Lala who didn't like if there were pictures of her on the internet.

''Too late honey I already decided. But you should go or you will be late." Said Lori and Lala only nodded.

15 minutes later they were at the school's gym. There were a lot of children who came to have some fun. And of course there was Lynn who watched everybody but mostly Lala and Michael. Moreover she reported everything to Lori who was at home with the others. The dance was pretty good, Michael didn't violate any of the rules. Of course there was a slow dance and that time both of them were so red like a tomato. Emma was there too and most of the time she just enjoyed the show. When they came back Michael gave her his jacket.

''I had a good time tonight. Thank you." Said Lala in front of her house.

''I had good time too." Said Michael.

''Well I think I should go in." Said Lala and kissed his cheek and started to walk to the door while Michael blushed like never before.

''Wait Lala." Said Michael suddenly and Lala turned to him.

''Yes what is it?" Asked Lala.

''There is something I want to tell you." Said Michael while he blushed.

''Okay what do you want to say?" Asked Lala who was started to blush too.

''Firstly I didn't understand my feelings but now I understood them. I want to be more than just a friend. And and…" Said Michael but Lala interrupted him.

''What do you say?" Asked Lala who started to think she was dreaming.

''I..I…I love you Lala. Would you be my girlfriend?" Asked Michael who was near to faint. Lala couldn't believe what she heard. But she knew the answer.

''I would love to be your girlfriend. But because this boyfriend-girlfriend thing will be new for both of us, don't rush it. Take our time, okay?" Said Lala with a smile and Michael nodded.

''Okay then we will see eachother on Monday, good night." Said Lala and before she could open the door Michael stopped her again.

''Wait I forgot something." Said Michael and stepped closer to Lala.

''Yes, what is it?" Asked Lala.

''This." Said Michael and kissed her on the lips. It was sudden for Lala but she enjoyed it. A minute later it was over.

''That was amazing." Said Lala.

''Yes it was. But I think I should go now." Said Michael with a nervous smile.

''Yes you should it is late now." Said Lala and kissed his cheek again.

''Good night Lala and sweet dreams." Said Michael then left.

Lala opened the door and found all of her aunts except Luan and Lynn, with an enormous smile.

''Ohh dear Lord. Don't tell me you saw it." Said Lala and their smile became bigger.

''Ohh God no. You didn't just saw all of it but made pictures and videos." Said Lala and their smile grew bigger again.

''Jesus Christ. It is on the internet already." Said Lala and suddenly the Loud sisters started to scream and started to congretulate to Lala and said ,,he is a good catch,, or ,,you are so cute together,, etc. Then suddenly a banner with 'YOU GOT YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND' writing fall down with a lot of ballons. Lala was surprised because of this.

''When did you put that up?" Asked Lala.

''Ohh that. 1 or 2 years ago." Said Lana with a smile.

''You kidding right?" Asked Lala who didn't understand her aunts.

''Of course not. We were sure you and Michael would hook up but we didn't know when so we prepared for it." Said Lola this time.

''Allright I think I will go to bed because I had enough weirdness for one day. Good night." Said Lala and went to her room where Ab already have slept.

Unfortunately Lala was right and Lori and the others made a lot of pictures and they uploaded a few on the net and by Monday the whole school knew about her and Michael. Most of the girls congratulated her and asked about tips how they could catch a boy too. In Michael's case the most of the boys teased him but a few tried to ask some advice too for how they should try to invite a girl somewhere. This whole mess ended after 2 weeks and after that nobody really cared about it. Only Emma teased them but she was really happy for them too. And now Michael has to find out where he should take Lala for their first real date.

**Hi everyone it is me again. Like I promised here is the New Life fic's continuation. I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 2: First date

One week passed since Lala and Michael became a couple, but they didn't go on their first official date. Michael thought about everyday where they should go, but he had no idea. Right now it was Thursday afternoon, he was at home, finished his homework and hit his head into the desk. He thought it maybe helps him think but nothing. Then suddenly his mother came in some fresh clothes.

''Honey, don't hit your head. It will leave a mark on your forhead." Said Michael's Mother, Tracy, who just put the clothes in the wardrobe.

''Sorry Mom. But I can't came up a good place where I and Lala can go as our first real date." Said Michael sadly and Tracy started to think.

''What does she like to do?" Asked Tracy.

''Well a lot of thinks. She said she likes trying new thinks. It doesn't matter how crazy it is. That's why I don't want to go to the cinema or go to eat an ice cream, because we can do that anytime. Moreover it is very cliched." Said Michael.

''What about the amusement park?" Asked Tracy.

''I thought about that but Dairy Land is closed because of that accident that happened a year ago. You know when the belt was torn in one of the games and somebody died." Said Michael, then Tracy thought a little more and suddenly she remembered something.

''Ohh I know. Come with me." Said Tracy and Michael followed her to the hall, where were a lot of advertising newspaper. Tracy started to look for something, then suddenly found it.

''Here it is. What do you think about this?" Asked Tracy and gave the paper to Michael who started to read it. It was about a new amusement park which will open this weekend. Its name was GALAXY LAND. There will be a lot of roller-coasters, a big wheel and a lot of other games and everything has a name from some of the most famous Sci-fi movies. It would be a good choice. The only problem is that the park is 100 kilometres away from Royal Woods.

''It is very cool. Lala would love this. But it isn't very close. I don't know if her Aunts let us this far." Said Michael and Tracy only smiled.

''I will talk to Ms Loud about this and I am sure we will find a way." Said Tracy with a smile and after this Michael smiled too.

''But you have to promise me 2 things." Said Tracy.

''What is it?" Asked Michael.

''Firstly, you always look after eachother and don't go anywhere without the other. Except it is the toilet." Said Tracy and Michael nodded.

''The second, you don't make me a grandmother. I am too young to be called granny." Said Tracy and Michael blushed like never before.

''MOM!" Screamed Michael, but Tracy only laughed, then when they calmed down she called Lori.

Lori and Tracy talked at least an hour but they agreed the park was far away so somebody has to watch over the children, but from an adequate distance. This way they won't think they are watched and Lori and the others can keep an eye on them. Tracy said the good news to Michael but she didn't tell him about watching them. The next day Michael asked Lala to the park as their first real date. Lala was very happy, the only thing that ruined the moment was Emma who screamed so loudly that the windows almost broke. Michael said they will go Saturday morning and his mother will take them there and it will be her or one of her aunts will take them home. Lala said it was cool, but something wasn't right for her. She asked Michael if there will be somebody to watch over them. Michael said that they will be alone, but they can't go anywhere alone, except the toilet. Lala nodded but knew something was fishy. The Saturday came and Tracy and Michael arrived in front of Lala's house. Lala said bye to Lori and Ab then hopped in the car and they were already on the road to GALAXY LAND. The journey was a little more than an hour. When they arrived Tracy said bye and said she or Lori would come to take them home. After she left Michael and Lala went to buy the tickets then went inside. Lala was still sure that somebody from her aunts watched them. She was perfectly right. Firstly Lisa hacked a spy satellite and watched them from the space. And Lynn came to the park too but she disguised herself.

''So where do you want to go first?" Asked Michael and Lala thought a few moments then saw one of the roller-coaster.

''Let's try that one." Said Lala and pointed the roller-coaster. This one had cars that looked like spaceships. Because it was still early there wasn't too much people so they could try it out after a few minutes. The roller-coaster was very fast there were a lot of turns, spins and a few tunnels too. When they left it was a little hard to walk, but a few minutes later they were better. After this they tried the other roller-coasters. There were 5 roller-coasters in the park and they tried all of them. When they left the last one they were a little sick so they looked for a brench to sit down and rest a bit.

''That was fun, wasn't it?" Asked Michael with a smile.

''Yeah it was but I don't think I want to try an other roller-coaster today." Said Lala and Michael only nodded.

''I agree. There are a lot of other games." Said Michael and Lala nodded.

''Why don't we go eat an ice cream while we rest a bit?" Asked Michael and Lala only nodded again. So they went to find an ice cream stand. Lala ate a chocolate one, while Michael ate a stawberry one. After they ate it they looked for a new game. They found the dodge ram, where the cars were like spaceships like the cars of the first roller-coaster. Then they tried carousel, where both of them ride some kind of monster from a sci-fi movie. After this they went to eat something. They found a hot dog stand so they ate a hot dog. While they ate Michael suddenly saw a stand where you could win plushies and other toys. After they ate they went to there immediately because Michael wanted to win something for Lala. The game was easy, he had to aim and shoot the alien eggs with the balls. The hard part was that the eggs moved but on the third time Michael managed to win an alien plushie for Lala (the eggs and the plushie looks like the eggs and the alien from the 1979 Alien from Ridley Scott but a little cuter). Lala loved the plushie and thanked then kissed Michael. Because the day was almost over they had time for only one more game. So they went to the big wheel. The cabins looked like some pods from a spaceship. When they reached the top of the wheel they saw the forest and the lakes which weren't too far.

''It is beatiful." Said Lala while she held closer her new toy.

''Yes it is. But not as beautiful as you." Said Michael and Lala only blushed.

''Don't be so cheesy or I will throw you out." Said Lala and now Michael blushed too.

''But thank you." Said Lala and kissed his cheek again. A few minutes later they were down and when they saw the time they hurried to the exit. When they arrived Lori was already there waiting for them.

''Hi guys. Did you have fun?" Asked Lori with a smile.

''Yeah we had." Said both of them in the same time. Lori smiled then looked up and saw Lynn and held up her thumb to show Lori that everything was good.

''Alright hop in. We are going home." Said Lori and the children went into the car and went home. On the road they fell asleep while they held eachother hand. Lori saw this and made a picture very quickly. When they arrived to Royal Woods they took Michael home firstly then they went home too.

''So how was your real first date?" Asked Lori while Lala washed her teeth.

''It was good. We tried a lot of game and Michael won a plushie alien too." Said Lala.

''I saw it. I don't really like this kind of things but if you like them it is okay." Said Lori and Lala just finished washing her teeth.

''So Aunt Lori, did you enjoy watching us?" Asked Lala with a serious tone.

''What are you talking about sweetheart. We didn't spy on you." Said Lori who started to sweat.

''Ohh come on. Maybe you could trick Michael, but I am not that naive. I am sure you watched us. So tell me." Said Lala and Lori saw she had to tell her.

''Okay, okay, Lynn disguised herself and watched you in the park. Moreover Lisa hacked a spy satellite and watched you from the space. But that's all." Said Lori and Lala's jaw just dropped.

''Aunt Lisa hacked a satellite. Are you crazy? What if the CIA arrest her or us?" Asked Lala who couldn't decide to be angry or be afraid.

''Don't worry Lisa can hide her tracks, so nobody knows about it. But it would be good if you don't tell anybody about this." Said Lori with a nervous smile and Lala only held her forhead, because of her Aunts' stupidity.

''You know what. Forget it. I am going to the bed. So good night." Said Lala and went to her room where Ab was already sleeping.

''Good night Honey." Said Lori and she went to sleep too.

On Monday Emma asked Lala how was her first date and Lala told her everything except what Lisa did. Emma was so excited that she had to ask something important.

''So because you and Michael are a real couple now, I have to ask something very very important." Said Emma with a smile.

''Okay what is it?" Asked Lala who was sure that what Emma will ask will be very embarassing.

''When you get married, can I be your bridesmaid?" Asked Emma with a smile and Lala only blushed.

''EMMA!" Screamed Lala in her embarassment.

''What? It is very important question." Said Emma.

''Emma, if you weren't my best friend, I would say something vey bad." Said Lala while she started to calm down.

''Ohh come on just tell me." Said Emma and Lala saw it was no way around it.

''Okay maybe if we get married 20 years later, you can be the bridesmaid." Said Lala and Emma was very happy.

''Ahh thank you." Said Emma and hugged her best friend.

''Okay, okay can we go?" Asked Lala and Emma only nodded.

''Ohh and I want to be your child's Godmother too." Said Emma and Lala started to blush again.

''EEEEEMMMMMMMAAAA!"

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. It is not that long, but I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later! **


End file.
